


Song Bird

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Controlling, Crimson Egg, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screaming, Skephalo, Yelling, belly bulge, manipulated, protest, the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: A BBH x Skeppy Non Con oneshot requested by my cousin who's Anonymous.
Relationships: BBH/Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape/Non con, Belly Bulge, Screaming, Kicking, Size difference (VERY)  
> BBH is 9'6"  
> Skeppy is 2'2"  
> A Spanish version will be posted later on a new chapter so Spanish readers can also read it!

For Molly  
~~  
This is a one shot request from a friend of mine, I believe she said it was inspired but she never said from who or what- so if you think this is similar to your story please tell me so I can give credits! BTW they are their cannon heights, Skeppy 2'2", and BBH is 9'6".  
~~  
3rd Person POV  
~~  
Skeppy was walking around EVERYWHERE looking for Bad.  
Skeppy decided to look in the Badlands for the last place he looked of the day.  
No luck.  
He started to get nervous- then scared, he can't find Bad. Bad is controlled by the Egg and Skeppy needs to watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything.  
\-- Time skip about 2 hours --  
Skeppy decided he'd collapse and take a nap in the Deep Woods- which were coated in dark oak trees.  
Skeppy smelt fire.  
He wandered to where he smelt the fire coming from- and found a cabin. It was tall, obviously made for someone tall. 'Bad! Bad must be here!' Skeppy thought, running inside the cabin, where Badboyhalo sat on the couch.  
"Bad! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Skeppy exclaimed- relieved that he finally found Bad.  
"I heard you played multiple, trouble- caused PRANKS." Bad said, standing up from the couch.  
"Y-Yeah... But I apologized! I didn't mean for the TNT to blow up in the same room as the Egg! B-But it didn't touch the Egg! It just blew up NEAR it!"  
"That's. NOT. THE. F*CKING POINT SKEPPY!" BBH yelled.  
This wasn't Bad.  
Bad never swore.  
BBH grabbed Skeppy's hair.  
"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Skeppy yelled at Bad.  
"Don't. Yell. At. Me!" BBH yelled louder at Skeppy.  
"H-How can I make it up? Please! Don't hit me again...!" Skeppy said, flinching.  
BBH put Skeppy back onto the ground.  
BBH walked over to the cabin's door, locking it.  
"Sure- you can make it up to me..." BBH said, smiling sinisterly.  
BBH walked over to Skeppy.  
Bad took off his pants, and his boxers.  
A rush of fear went threw Skeppy, 'Run! Run now! RUN! RUN!' Skeppy's instinct told him.  
Skeppy didn't run.  
That was a regrettable mistake.  
Bad sat down, "Suck it." BBH ordered. Vines from The Egg waltzed threw the window, creaking around the inside of the cabin.  
Skeppy leaned forward, and started to lick and suck on BBH's member.  
BBH let out a groan.  
About 5 minutes later, Skeppy yanked his head off of BBH's member, panting.  
"Not enough..." Bad said, thinking for a moment.  
"Take off your pants." Bad said, looking at Skeppy.  
"W-What...?" Skeppy replied.  
"Take. Off. Your. FUCKING. Pants!!" Bad yelled.  
Skeppy quickly scrambled off his pants, tossing them to the side.  
The Egg's vines moved closer, not by much, but they moved closer by small amounts.  
Bad pinned Skeppy on the carpet- covered floor. "S-stop it! Bad!" Skeppy said, getting more and more scared.  
Bad put two of his fingers in front of Skeppy's mouth. Skeppy refused to open his mouth.  
"Suck on them. Or I'll go in you dry..." Bad said, serious.  
Skeppy quickly and roughly sucked on Bad's fingers, getting as much spit on them as he can, knowing Bad is inpatient.  
About after a minute of Skeppy sucked on Bad's fingers, Bad took his fingers out of his mouth, and Skeppy felt the Egg's vines slipping his boxers off.  
Bad shoved a finger into Skeppy.  
Bad slipped another finger in, scissoring him- stretching him out. Skeppy let out small moans and groans.  
Bad slipped his fingers out, and picked Skeppy up- still sitting down.  
Bad lined himself up with Skeppy, slipping into him a few inches. Skeppy sobbed and protested, "Stop! Please! It h-hurts!"   
"I. Don't. Care." Bad said.  
Bad was thrusting in and out of Skeppy, only going about 5 inches into and out of Skeppy. Bad started to speed up, before he laid Skeppy on his back on the floor.  
Bad sped up, before going about 4 inches more deeper into Skeppy. Skeppy continued to scream and cry, and protest against Bad.  
The Egg slipped off Skeppy's hoodie- revealing the belly bulge that indicated how deep Bad was inside of Skeppy.  
Bad continued to go faster and faster, letting out moans while thrusting.  
"S-Stop!" Skeppy kept on yelling, along with a few, "PLEASE!"  
\--  
Bad slammed as deep as he could possible go into Skeppy, thrusting at this length. 15 inches deep.  
"F-Fuck! You feel so GOOD you little cum sleeve...!" Bad said, continued his thrusts.  
The Egg held Skeppy still which Bad thrusted out of control.  
Bad, finally, slammed as deep as he could into Skeppy, and came.  
Bad got out of Skeppy, who was bleeding.  
Skeppy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out.  
Bad put his boxers on himself- and put Skeppy's boxers onto Skeppy, and laid down with him on the couch.  
~~  
They would both have a fun surprise in the morning..!


End file.
